


Borderline Public Indeceny

by TheHuntress26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, Humans AU, M/M, Non Hunter Dean, Semi Public, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntress26/pseuds/TheHuntress26
Summary: Dean treats Castiel to his favorite restaurant for their anniversary. He forgot the drunk Cas is really handsy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at smut. So, if this is bad, let me know, where I can improve on. I would really appreciate it. Thank you.
> 
> Edit: I did a couple of changes on this. Fix some basic mistake that I miss. Nothing to important.

Dean hates this restaurant.

The idea that they won't even let you through the door unless you are wearing a blazer and black tie is ridiculous. But, he would suffer through this stupid tux and suffocating tie, just to catch that smile on Cas' face.

"Dean, you know you didn't have to do this. I know you don't care for this place. The Roadhouse would have been just fine,' Cas whispers, sensing Dean's discomfort.

Shaking his head, Dean lean over to lay a gentle kiss on Cas' cheek.

"Cas, it's our eighth anniversary, since you pull me from the depths of hell called my life. I would do anything for you, which includes coming to this place. So, shut up and get ready, I think I see our waiter with the food now."

Dean move back into position as the waiter reach their table and was placing their meals in front of them. Dean just starts cutting into this steak, when Cas let out a quiet moan next to him. Dean's head quickly turns to his right and felt his pants tighten, just from the sound and the look of ecstasy on Cas' face.

"Hmm, this is so delicious. Thank you, Dean."

Dean could only nod and quickly turn back to his plate. He couldn't help picturing Cas from last night, riding him with that same look. That wasn't helping the situation in his pants, neither was the constant moans next to him.

As the night continues, Dean and Cas made small talk between bites and sips of wine. Dean can tell Cas was getting a little tipsy, but when he suggested calling it a night. Cas said no, because he wanted to get some dessert.

Dean brings up his hand to get the waiter's attention, when he felt something move by his groin. It wasn't until he felt the zipper go down and Cas' hand slip in, that he realize what Cas was up to.

"Cas, babe, maybe we should just ask for the ch-," Dean stops mid sentence, when Cas' hand starts slowly rubbing him to hardness. It didn't help matters when his cock started leaking pre-cum, making Cas' hand slide easier on his cock. Even, going so far to add a twist, when he reaches the head. Dean quickly puts his hand to his mouth and stop the moan from escaping.

Which was a useless effort, when their waiter return to the table, because Cas just took it as an invitation to make this situation as painful as possible for Dean.

"Is there anything else I can get you gentlemen, tonight?"

"Yes, thank you, can you tell us when kind of dessert specials the restaurant is offering tonight?" Cas asks with an innocent smile on his face, as his hand tightens around Dean, stopping him from coming. Over and over again, while the waiter rattle off every dessert dish, Cas would pump Dean's cock until he is right there, then stop again.

What felt like hours to Dean was probably only ten minutes in reality. Dean was so at lost with the feeling of Cas' hand on him, that he completely misses the waiter asking him a question.

"Huh?"

Cas just smiles sweetly at him and repeat, "The waiter wants to know, if you would like to try one of their specials? I'm getting the Chocolate Pie a la mode. Would you like to get the same as me or something different?"

Dean was just about to open his mouth to suggest getting the same, when Cas did a quick twist on his dick.

Fortunately, he was able to cover that loud moan with a cough and just nods his head at that idea. Cas looks at him, like he didn't know what was wrong with Dean, before he turns back to the waiter to place an order for two.

After, the waiter wrote it down and went back to the kitchen, Cas went full force on Dean. Going faster and faster on his cock, twisting more over his head, even going so far as to take his thumbnail and slide it along the silt, which is leaking more and more pre-cum as he gets closer to his climax.

Then, he just stops, Dean couldn't stop the frustrated groan that left his mouth. He turns to Cas, to shoot him his most deathly glare he can muster.

Cas just give him a secret smile and lean over, "You know I can't stop thinking about last night. Your cock felt so good in me, I never wanted to get off. I wish I could ride you right now, I know you're begging for release. What do you say, Dean, do you want to fuck me right here? Let everyone know who I belong to, make me scream your name, make me come just from your dick."

If it wasn't for Cas' hold on Dean, he would have come right then and there. The very idea makes him want to rip Cas out of his clothes and take him hard.

"Fuck! You're going to be the death of me. I swear. But, I don't want to get arrested for public indecency. So, counter plan, how about we use their restroom, instead. I want to see that ass bounce on my cock, but I'm going to have to gag you with something. You're so loud, baby, I should be the only one to hear you. I should be the only one to come from the tightness of your ass and from you moaning my name."

Cas' lean over to bite at Dean's earlobe, his hot breath panting against his neck. Cas' moans, the only way Dean can tell his words are having the desire effect on him. Dean felt Cas try his best to tuck him back into his pants, when he succeeds, he plants a wet kiss against his cheek.

"Meet me in five?" Cas question, as he calmly stands up from the table.

Dean gave him his signature smirk and quickly grab a handful of Cas' ass, he wasn't expecting to hit against something hard, but he wasn't mad either, "Oh, you naughty boy, have you been like this all night?"

Cas quickly nods, as Dean press on the plug.

"Make it two."

Dean watch as Cas quickly made his way to the restroom. Dean knew without a doubt, they are so going to be banned from this place. But, he couldn't find it in him to really care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for ready. Please, don't forget to leave a kudo and comment.


End file.
